


Zip Me

by taitofan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkflowershipping for the prompt "zip me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

Whitney liked cute things, from dolls to accessories to clothing.  Oh yes, she loved to wear cute clothes and did so all the time.

But she didn’t wear anything _beautiful_.  Not like the silk or velvet or lace that Erika wore.  Erika was so elegant that even if she wore Whitney’s own clothes, they’d somehow cease being cute and become downright graceful.

At least, that was what Whitney thought, and thus she was very hesitant to even touch Erika’s new green satin evening gown.  Erika thought she was being terribly silly for thinking that way, and wasn’t afraid to tell her girlfriend just that.

“You certainly have no problems when it comes time to take my clothes _off_.  Now why ever are you so hesitant to help me put them on?”  Whitney’s face flushed, but she didn’t deny that it was true.

“You usually wear kimonos,” she explained, hoping she could properly voice her concerns without sounding even more ridiculous than Erika already thought she was being.  “This kind of dress…  It seems so…”  She trailed off, waving her arms out in front of her at the expensive and gorgeous dress on her equally gorgeous girlfriend.  Honestly, she didn’t think about much when the clothes came off, but when they were going on she couldn’t help but feel as if she wasn’t good enough to touch them.  To touch Erika.

“Honestly Whitney, you silly girl, I just need you to zip up the back.  You aren’t going to hurt the dress and you’ll barely touch me.”  Erika knew there was more to it of course; she wasn’t blind.  But Whitney’s feelings of inadequacy in their relationship weren’t going to magically disappear.  She just had to keep assuring the younger girl that her fears were unfounded…  “Come on now, if we don’t leave for the party soon, everyone will jump to conclusions and I’ll just have to tell them we were late because my clothes were off and it was my adorable girlfriend’s fault.”

And she would.  Whitney knew all too well that she definitely would.  It was enough to pull her out of her self-pity and make her hurry to Erika’s back.  She starred at it for a few moments before taking the zipper in her hand and slowly pulling it up.  It went up without a hitch, and she smiled at her success.

“See?  That wasn’t difficult at all, was it?”  Whitney giggled as Erika turned around and hugged her close.  No matter what she thought—or what she sometimes heard some of the other gym leaders say—she knew that Erika loved her no matter how different they were.

“No, and I have a good feeling that zipper will come down even easier than it went up!”  Erika laughed before catching Whitney in a kiss, not minding if it made them late and caused the others to gossip.  And if Erika’s dress _somehow_ got unzipped before they got out, so be it.  After all, her beloved Whitney could always be counted on to help her, no matter what the task.


End file.
